Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 10$ and $b = 5$. $7$ $a$ $^2 + 8$ $b$ $ - 7$
Solution: Substitute $10$ for ${a}$ and $5$ for ${b}$ $ = 7{(10)}^2 + 8{(5)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(100) + 8{(5)} - 7 $ $ = 700 + 40 - 7 $ $ = 733$